


Continue Exercise 1

by Crazperson514



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Also Mutants, F/F, F/M, Instead of Wolves, Lots of backstory, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Very slow romance, at all, really really AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazperson514/pseuds/Crazperson514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an AU where people that were deliberately infected with a mutated series of genes can do things that normal people can't. <br/>They were supposed to be used as weapons, but it was too difficult to keep them all under control. <br/>Nothing in the series has happened, and this will probably be long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf.</p></blockquote>





	Continue Exercise 1

They were chosen because they were loyal to the cause, but of the one hundred infected with the virus, only twenty three changed.  
They developed abilities that were as fascinating as they were terrifying.   
They were the first generation and they were hidden from the public, used as weapons, and trained to obey.  
When a few fought back, and formed their own group to fight for a new cause, the project was abandoned, and those that hadn’t run and couldn’t be controlled were killed.  
Everyone else was monitored, including the eighty seven that rejected the virus. Their offspring were monitored for signs of extraordinary abilities. Those that showed signs of being more than human were regarded as the second generation.  
Much more powerful than the first generation and kept under constant surveillance, the second generation was only left alive in case those that had run were still planning on fighting.  
\---  
The body hadn’t even started to cool when she called to share her success.  
Killing Victoria Argent was a lot easier than Kate had thought it would be. She wasn’t as much of a screamer as Kate had expected, and the years that had gone by had slowed Victoria’s reflex time down enough for Kate to snap her neck before she was aware anyone was near her.  
“It’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where people that were deliberately infected with a mutated series of genes can do things that normal people can't.   
> They were supposed to be used as weapons, but it was too difficult to keep them all under control.   
> Nothing in the series has happened, and this will probably be long.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf.


End file.
